Pieces of his shattered heart
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: Another of my Sportacus and Robbie fictions that I have rediscovered. Sometimes the past is painful especially for Robbie. Angsty fic your warned.
1. Chapter 1

What can I say I ran across a whole folder of fictions that I had thought long lost most needed a lot of work but I'm hoping you will all enjoy the end result of my effort of saving them and putting them up here. As always I don't own anything here, man on man love angst right from the start you've been warned. Please don't comment on spelling and grammar I have dyslexia I do the best I can.

Pieces of his shattered heart.

Part one:

It began with Sportacus losing a wager to Pixel that he could build the kids a new tree house quicker than the young man could design one on his computer at home. The athletic man's forfeit for losing was to spend the day dressed as a woman. The hero hated it but the kids where absolutely loving it, they had enjoyed every moment of dressing the hero up so that he now wore a long blue dress and flat blue dolly shoes. Sportacus's crystal hung on a chain round his neck, they had given him a long blond curly wig, the blue eyed man had pulled it into a pony tail and Stephanie had pinned it up for him with a blue and white hair grip. Pixels insistence they were all to call Sportacus Sophia for the day, the technological obsessed young man had even supplied the athletic hero with a device that changed his voice to sound female and made his moustache vanish, all three of these things were making the usually placid man feel as though if he didn't get away from the children soon he might actually lose his temper.

Now the blond decided he needed a few moments away from the youngsters he spoke to them. "Excuse me I just need a walk."

"Okay!" The kids called back not able to help the giggles that escaped them as he talked in his new female accented voice.

Sportacus strode off or at least strode of as quickly as the dress would allow him the athletic man quickly learnt that dresses made striding of any kind difficult. Still Sportacus was determined to walk off some of his anger at the situation he now found himself in. Half way through his walk just as the blond rounded a corner he tripped on the dress and started to fall, but before the hero could hit the ground or catch himself someone else caught him. "Goodness that was quite the tumble, are you alright miss?" Asked a male voice and instantly the blond knew without looking at who had caught him that voice belonged to none other than the usually grouchy town villain. Sportacus found himself praying with all his might that the other man wouldn't recognise him like this because the athletic man was sure that if he did the villain would never let him forget about it.

The hero was surprised when with a show of strength and gentleness he wouldn't usually associate to the other man the villain helped him to his feet. Quickly the athletic man set about striating himself up and thanking the other man for his assistance. "Thank you for helping me. I think I'm fine thank you for asking, nothing but a bruised ego."

Robbie smiled softly at him. "I'm glad you aren't hurt. Are you new in town?"

"Yes I'm new. I'm here visiting my cousin Sportacus in Lazy Town for the day." The hero said coming up with this explanation quickly and at the same time feeling very relieved that Robbie hadn't seemed to recognised him.

"Ah that explains why you have the same accent as Sportacus as well as the fact that you are dress mostly in blue. What is your name miss?"

"Sophia and who are you?"

The grey eyes man sighed softly before answering that question. "I'm Robbie and now you know that you probably won't want to talk to me any longer."

"Why wouldn't I want to talk to you now I know your name?"

The tall man looked down at his shoes twitching nervously. "I'm sure your cousin would have told you all about me I am the town villain."

"Oh you are that Robbie! You do not seem to be so bad today." The hero said to him softly enjoying this side of the other man he had never seen before.

Robbie chuckled slightly at her words. "I wasn't always bad and for some reason you seem to have brought that good and gentlemanly part of me back to the surface after many years of it lying dormant."

Instantly intrigued by this confession from the taller man the hero couldn't help but ask the next question. "What happen to make you like the way you are normally then?"

The grey eyes of the tall man filled with sadness and he let out a sigh. "I fell in love."

There was such deep pain in his voice that the hero felt himself fill with pity for the other man. "Did she break your heart?"

"It was a he and yes he broke my heart. I wasn't even a villain at the time it all happened, I fell in love with number nine the hero here in Lazy Town before your cousin. When I confessed my feelings for him he rejected me, he told me in no uncertain terms that he didn't love me, no one ever could, he said that I wasn't good enough for him and I would never be good enough for anyone. It broke me and I became the villain you see now. I became this way to drive him away from town and then I set about keeping other hero's away from town so no one else would have to suffer the way I have. I made the people here lazy because I knew if they were not active then they had less of a chance to get into trouble, and if they didn't get into trouble then a new hero was less likely to be drawn here to cause them or me pain."

The hero had never heard this history behind the town villain before and couldn't help but feel moved by it. "Is this why you hate my cousin so much and want to get rid of him so badly because you don't want others to be hurt the way you were?"

Robbie let out another sigh and gave the blond a nod. "Yes it is part of the reason you see in a way, he reminds me to much of nine, I don't want someone to be hurt by your cousin the way I was by nine. I make up other reasons but under them all that's part of the truth. You know I've not spoke to someone like this for years, it's strange somehow I feel I can trust you, it's like I've always known you."

"I'm glad you trust me and I have to say I feel the same way, it is almost as if we have always been friends. So do you like my cousin really despite what you say and do?"

A slow smile spread over the villains face. "Yes, despite the way I act towards him I like Sportacus, I like him in the same way I did nine that's the other part of my truth the other thing I have to hide. Before you ask why I have to hide it, the answer to that is because I know better than to admit that I love your cousin to his face with my hart broken the way it is."

"Maybe if you gave my cousin a chance he could heal you, Sportacus might even have feelings of his own for you." The hero found himself saying to the other man, trying not to blush as he said this to Robbie.

"I very much doubt that. I'm to hurt to trust again, let alone tell anyone I love them again. As for Sportacus loving me or caring for me that's not likely in the least. I think if there is anyone in this town that he could love then I'd say it would have to be Stephanie they are perfect for each other."

Slowly the hero came to stand beside the man in purple. "I can understand your concerns Robbie. My cousin wouldn't hurt you, as for him loving Stephanie I can tell you here and now that won't happen."

"Oh why wouldn't that happen?"

Sophia looked left and right before leaning into the villain and whispering to him. "Just like you Sportacus is gay."

Robbie's grey eyes went wide and his dark brows shot up. "Oh I had no idea. I'm sure Sportacus would not hurt me deliberately, but you have to admit he is a rather clueless innocent. I can't help but think that love could be standing right in front of Sportacus with a big label on it and he wouldn't notice. I'm glad I got to meet you Sophia, I'd offer to escort you to your cousin but he'd think I'd done something terrible to you so I'll let you get on and make my exit before he turns up."

The villain went to walk away but Sportacus was enjoying talking to him like this and called out after him. "Wait!"

Startled Robbie turned back to the blond woman. "Yes what is it Sophia?"

"What if I spoke to Sportacus for you? Would you let me tell him your story Robbie?"

The blue eyed man watched the look of surprise pass over the other man's face and couldn't help but feel for the villain. "He wouldn't believe you Sophia. I wish he would but I am sure that whatever nine told him about me and what he has seen of me will have cemented your cousin's opinion of me by now."

"Isn't there some way I could show him your story is true?" Sportacus asked Robbie softly.

The raven haired villain looked thoughtful for a few moments. "Yes there may well be a way."

"Really there is?" The shorter man asked with excitement.

Robbie held his hand out to Sophia. "Come with me I'll show you."

The blond hero didn't hesitate he took the hand offered to him by the other man carefully the slender villain guided the lady along. Sportacus noticed he was careful not to go to fast and that Robbie would also avoid things which might prove to cause him to trip. The shorter man also had to admit he liked the feeling of the villain holding his hand, when they came to a stop by the side of a tree and the taller man let go of Sophia's hand Sportacus had to stop himself from wanting to snatch that hand back. Instead the athletic man watched with interest as the villain went up to the tree carefully the raven haired man reached up and into a well hidden whole. He drew out a purple velvet bag, Robbie came over to the lady he already thought of as a friend, the first one he'd had for a long time. "When you've told your cousin my story give him this and tell him to look inside. What it contains should help to convince Sportacus that I have told you the truth."

"What is inside?"

Robbie carefully closed Sophia's fingers round the bag, his grey eyes were very sad as he looked away from her. "You could say without stretching the truth too far that it holds my heart. It's been lovely to meet you Sophia."

"It was good to get to know you to Robbie."

"I have to say that it is a shame you only came for the day."

Sportacus gave Robbie a smile. "Well you never know maybe things will get better for you soon."

As the raven haired man smiled back the hero was sure his heart was about to burst out of his chest. It was the kind of smile that turned Robbie form a sour looking man to a handsome, happy one and made Sportacus want to curse number nine for the pain he had caused the taller man. Gallantly the villain kissed the back of the blonds' hand. "I should go. I hope you enjoy the rest of your day here in Lazy town and I wish you luck convincing your cousin I am anything but the heartless villain."


	2. Chapter 2

Part two:

When the day was over the hero quickly discarded his costume gratefully into the depths of the airships storage hopefully never to see the light of day again. The athletic man settled down on the floor of his home, he opened the bag Robbie had given him and carefully drew out what it contained. The first item was a photograph Sportacus looked at it, number nine stood his arm round the shoulders of a younger teenage Robbie, he looked so different his hair was long to his shoulders, wavy and parted in the middle, he wore blue grey and light shades of purple. The slender young man in the picture was smiling widely there was a light of joy to his grey eyes that was not there in Robbie as he was now. Gently Sportacus placed this item to one side, the next item the athletic man pulled out was to his surprise a hero's crystal shattered into pieces which had been put in a completely clear box. The blond man drew a deep breath, quickly he lifted up the photo again, he looked at it very closely and noticed that the very same crystal was on the cloths Robbie wore joining his simple coat together over his chest what Sportacus realised suddenly as he looked once more at the photo was that the young man in the picture had on a hero's basic training uniform.

The blue eyes of the athletic man widened and he gulped and Robbie's words from earlier came back to him 'I wasn't even a villain at the time it all happened'. No wonder the slender man had been able to force nine out of town the man had been a fool for hurting Robbie and for making him take up the villains roll. It made Sportacus wonder what kind of hero the dark haired man would have become, with all of his magic Robbie would have been a powerful one that was for sure. The blond looked down at the shattered crystal as he inspected it he came to a conclusion, this crystal had not been broken by its holder becoming a villain, someone had broken it and Sportacus had a sinking feeling it has not been Robbie but nine.

The hero sat on the floor of the airship until it was time for bed slowly and carefully reassembling the shattered crystal. When he rose the next morning Sportacus did his usual active morning routine before bringing out the now reassembled crystal. As far as the blond knew there was only one way to heal a crystal once is had been broken like this, the person it belonged to needed to find hope again, the light of love and joy as well as the one they would risk everything for. The hero was well aware that if his hunch was correct and nine had broken the younger hero's crystal then by heroic law he had committed one of the worst crimes and had never been brought to justice for it.

Sportacus knew he needed to talk to Robbie about his past, the crystal and so much more. At the same time though the hero was well aware that it wasn't going to be easy to talk to him, but the athletic man was determined to do what he could to bring Robbie back to being as he always should have been, and to see any injustice the taller man may have suffered at the hands of nine to resolution.

The next morning taking the fixed crystal once more in the pouch with him Sportacus left the airship and went to look for the local villain. Eventually the athletic man found the other man sleeping on one of the benches in Lazy town. This was not an unusual sight however it was one that the blue eyed hero had never taken the time to admire before. So instead of waking Robbie the blond approached him quietly he stood by the side of the bench and looked down at the sleeping slender man. The blond found himself drawn to the other man he looked so handsome and gentle just as he had when he had been helping him as Sophia yesterday. The hero hadn't even thought about how he was going to tell the villain about the fact that he had been Sophia, but for now he had more pressing problems to deal with.

Gently the blond hero touched the raven haired villain's shoulder. "Robbie!" He called softly but clearly to the other man.

The slender man twitched, his grey eyes flew open as soon as he noticed Sportacus above him the villain quickly sat up. He quickly concealed his height by slouching over and crossing his arms over his chest defensively. "What do you want? I was napping and not causing any trouble if you hadn't noticed."

Carefully the hero placed a hand on the taller man's shoulder quiet ready for Robbie to push it away but instead the raven haired villain looked from the strong hand on his shoulder to the man it belonged to. "I know you are not causing trouble. I wanted to talk to you, may I sit?" The blond questioned gesturing to the now empty space next to the taller man.

"I suppose you must." The blond refused to be put off by what he now knew was a front to protect him from more pain. Sportacus settled onto the bench beside Robbie, slowly the taller man turned his grey eyes onto the hero next to him. "So what do you want to talk to me about?"

Slowly Sportacus drew out the purple pouch he carefully removed the picture and the crystal from within it. "I wanted to talk to you about these."

"The crystal...You fixed it?" The raven haired villain asked completely unable to hide his surprise.

"Yes, I believe it is yours." The athletic man said softly, handing the repaired crystal to the slender man beside him. As soon as Robbie took hold of the crystal it lit with a warm glow edged in purple and let out a weak beep as it attempted to work.

A strange look passed through the eyes of the villain a small smile kicked up the edge of his mouth, a single tear made its way silently down his face as he looked down at the crystal. "You...I...Thank you." The tall man managed to say eventually.

"You are welcome Robbie. What kind of hero were you training to be?"

"Oh magical of cause, that's why my disguises work so well and none of you realise it's me until they are taken off."

"That is what I thought you might say, and it makes a lot of sense for you to have been a mage or magical hero as they are called. I want to thank you for yesterday."

The tall man took a moment to catch onto what the blue clad man next to him meant but when he did Robbie said softly. "Oh you mean for helping Sophia. Something in her really did move the old hero in me, I don't know why, it was really strange but I have to say I enjoyed it."

"Would you like to be a hero again someday?" Sportacus couldn't help but ask with interest.

Another smile passed over the face of the other man. "I'd like to but once you are broken your broken. Besides which even if I did change back no one I doubt anyone in town would trust me like they do you."

The blue eyed hero reached out gently he touched the arm of the other man, the villain looked down at the hand then to its owner. "I take it nine broke the crystal and told you that you could never be a hero again?"

"Yes." The raven haired man said softly looking down his face clouding with pain.

"That's not true Robbie, you can get your heroic self back you just have to find hope again, the light of love and joy as well as the one that you would risk everything for."

The villain gulped and said gloomily. "Then I am doomed to stay this way."

"Don't say that Robbie, there is always a way."

"I never thought we'd end up talking like this I'm glad I met your cousin she's changed a lot."

Sportacus grinned at the other man and kept his hand on the other man's arm. "That sounds like joy to me."

"Yes it does, doesn't it I've not felt that for a long time it gives me hope."

"See that's two. I think you might even have the missing two without knowing it."

Robbie looked at the blond startled and then a look of realisation came onto his face. "Oh Sophia told you about that as well did she?"

"That you care for me?"

"Yes that." The tall man said blushing.

"I heard about it yes." The hero admitted softly.

The raven haired man looked at the man sitting beside him. "Your cousin told me that you are gay just like me is that true?" Their gazes locked and the hero gave the villain a nod, the dark haired man smiled back at him. "What a pair we make."

"True, I'm sorry that nine hurt you so badly but not all hero's are the same Robbie."

"I know that but...Well if you talked to Sophia then you know why I worry."

"Yes I do know why. Did you know what nine did to you and your crystal was a crime in heroic law?" Robbie's grey eyes went wide and he shook his head, gently Sportacus squeezed the arm he'd had his hand on till now. "You should think about letting me report it to the proper authorities for you Robbie. Nine shouldn't have done what he did and he shouldn't be able to get away with it.

"I'll think about that, I've never even had a chance to think of myself as the innocent party in what he did so thank you for telling me that Sportacus."

"Hey you got my name right!" The hero said with great cheer.

"I've always known how to say it correctly I just haven't used it before. I like your name actually."

The blue eyes of the hero widened and shot to the man beside him. "You do?"

"Yes I do very much Sportacus."

The two men smiled at each other and then the blond hero turned serious as he said. "I promise that I will never purposely hurt anyone here in town the way nine hurt you Robbie and you know I always keep my promises."

"That's true you do keep them. Thank you for making that promise to me it means a lot to me that you have." The slender man said softly.

"Well I'd say at last we understand each other."

"I believe we do. I guess that makes us friends."

Sportacus gathered his courage it was time to make the next move, he knew with Robbie being so damaged he would need to make it and this felt like the right time to do something he had been longing to do since he had seen the other side of the taller man and if he were honest for a while before then too. "I'm glad we can be friends at last Robbie." The hero said softly. "But I hope that eventually we will become very close."

The blue clad man felt gladness rise in his heart as he could see hope fill the grey eyes of the man next to him. "I'd like that."

Carefully the hero placed his hand over the one the villain held his repaired crystal in. "I am sure you would make a wonderful hero."

"Thank you."

At that moment Sportacus's crystal lit up and the beep sounded, it however was not alone Robbie broken crystal did a weaker version of it. Instantly the blond was on his feet, the taller man gave him a nod and a smile. "Go." The blue clad man gave him a nod back and he dashed off to deal with whatever the trouble was.


	3. Chapter 3

Part three:

After this the friendship between the two men grew over the next weeks and then months in slow but meaningful ways. The youngsters of the town quickly noticed the change in the interaction between Robbie and Sportacus but although they were curious about what was going on they eventually decided it was best not to ask too many questions about the changes that were occurring. Instead the children determined to as they so often did put their faith in Sportacus and trust that the hero knew what he was doing in this situation.

Sportacus was well pleased with how things were developing with Robbie, the taller man had come to trust him. They talked often about many things yet the hero was still reluctant to tell the raven haired villain that he had been Sophia, he knew he needed to it was just that for some reason every time Sportacus tried to he couldn't find the right words or the right time. Robbie's trouble causing had grown less, now he tended to only cause it if the children aggravated him too much or if he felt they needed some kind of lesson.

Eventually Sportacus had decided that it was way past time that he told Robbie the truth about Sophia. When the blond sat him down on one of the benches in Lazy Town the tall man knew from the look in his bright blue eyes that he had something serious to say to him. "Robbie I don't know how to tell you this or were to start but...About Sophia...She well...She..."

The raven haired man smiled at the man he loved, stood and took the hero into his arms. "She was you."

"Yes...Wait how did you know that?"

The taller man chuckled. "Sportacus firstly I am the master of disguise I know a few things about people in costume and being in a dress. Secondly there is also the fact that we have been getting to know each other for months now both of those things helped me to work it out."

"So you are not angry with me?" The blond asked softly, the only answer to his question the athletic man received was a shake of the head from the other man. With happiness in his heart the blue eyed hero hugged the man he now cared for very much close to him and thanked heavens that Robbie had worked that out and had already forgiven him for his deception.

After this, every so often the blond man would see a glimpse of the hero that the raven haired villain could have been if nine hadn't damaged him so badly and he mourned to lose of that hero and the man that should have been. Yet at the same time the ever optimistic hero refused to give up on this other side to Robbie, Sportacus could tell that the good in him was still there, that it yearned to be free. He also knew that despite his protests to the contrary the villain also wanted to be what he'd always been meant to be. Sportacus was not at all averse to the idea of helping the raven haired magic using villain to become a hero again.

The blue clad hero had to say that now he knew Robbie better, the feelings that he'd had for the other man which had at one time been small and easy to ignore had grown a lot bigger and much harder for him to deny. Sportacus was well aware that he cared for Robbie deeply he knew that the other man cared for him and liked him a great deal. In fact if Sportacus were honest the two of them had moved way past caring, they loved each other yet they were both hesitant to make the first move in changing their relationship. Sportacus was thinking about all of this as he went for his jog, it was his favourite thing to do when he had to think and Robbie often left him with many things to think about. As the hero ran along he noticed the taller man was also out this evening, what was more unusual was that it looked as though he was taking a walk.

A smile spread over Sportacus's face, he ran over to the villain. "Hi Robbie!" The blond man spoke with his usual enthusiasm.

The slender man gave a start of surprise before answering the hero's greeting. "Oh Sportacus you gave me a fright."

As Sportacus looked up at the other man there was something in those grey eyes which instantly made the blond alert. "Robbie what is it? And don't even think about telling me it's nothing because I can tell something is wrong."

Slowly the slender man turned to his athletic companion and began to explain. "I'm not sure if I'm right and if I'm wrong I'll look like a fool but if I'm right then I could have warned you...ugh."

"It is okay Robbie, you don't need to be frustrated with yourself. Trust me my friend I'd rather you told me then not, so what is it?"

The villain let out a small sigh then addressed the man next to him as they walked along. "Something is coming, something bad I can feel it. It has been a long time since I could do that, whenever it happened before I always knew that what I was feeling had nothing to do with me causing the situation."

"Wait a long time...Is this one of your old hero powers?" Sportacus asked hardly able to conceal the hope in his voice that the other man's answer to that question would be positive. There was a small nod from the taller villain next to him which resulted in his being enthusiastically hugged by the hero. "That's great Robbie I mean not what it's telling us but that you have it back."

The raven haired villain laughed gently at the man hugging him and then hugged him back. "I know what you are trying to say you daft thing. I just hope that whatever I can feel won't be too bad. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Hey, you know I tend to come out of most things just fine." The shorter man said pouting up at the taller man.

Robbie chuckled at his expression and then said softly. "I know you are usually alright but that doesn't mean I can't worry about you does it?"

"No I suppose not, and in a way it is nice to know that you do worry about me as it shows that you care about me."

"And I do care about you a lot." The purple clad man said hugging the hero he was still holding close to him again.

With a smile Sportacus returned this second hug. "I know that and I care for you too. In fact I was thinking just now that it's more than we care for each other. I think it's way past time one of us said this and since I know that out of us both you are likely never to say it because of your past I'll go first. I love you Robbie."

The grey eyes of the slender man went wide and then softened. "I love you to Sportacus."

A huge grin came onto the face of the hero as Robbie said those words and his eyes were full of wonder. "I didn't think you'd say that back yet."

"It felt right and it's the truth in my heart. It's been the truth for a long time now but as you said I was too held back by my past to say it."

Sportacus took a deep breath, gulped and then said gently. "Can I kiss you Robbie? You can say no I don't want to rush you and I won't be upset if you don't want to yet." It was Robbie turn to gulp, he gave the hero a nod for an answer. "Thank you." The blond said softly awed by the other man's trust and faith in him.

The shorter man moved slowly determined not to go to fast and scare Robbie, Sportacus kept his arms loosely round the raven haired villain and then gently he pressed his lips to those of the other man not to hard or too soft just enough to let him feel their first kiss. Sportacus had not been expecting Robbie to start to kiss back slowly and uncertainly, determined to encourage him the hero tightened his hold slightly on the other man and made a small humming noise of pleasure. The long hands of the taller man found their way onto the hero's back, which he stroked over in smooth motions causing Sportacus to make another murmur of pleasure.

Slowly the two men stopped kissing to get some air, they moved apart slightly, but kept their arms round each other. Blue eyes met grey, the two men smiled at each other, the hero let out a contented sigh which caused the villain to raise both brows at him. "What was the sigh for?"

"It was because I very much enjoyed kissing you and was sad that we had to stop."

Robbie chuckled at the man in his arms. "Well we can always kiss again."

"Really you wouldn't mind if we kissed again?" Sportacus couldn't help but ask unable to conceal the joy and wonder that he felt.

"No I wouldn't mind, in fact I'd rather like to kiss you again at some point, hopefully sooner rather than later." As the tall man spoke he smiled softly at the shorter man.

With a smile of his own the hero leant up, he quickly captured the lips of the villain with his own. This time the kiss the two men shared was far more intense, Sportacus wound one arm round Robbie's slender waist and the fingers of one hand were threaded into his raven hair. The villain had both his arms wrapped firmly round the chest of the other man under his arms and his long hands were pressed against the hero's back. The two men were both completely lost in this kiss and the wonderful feelings that it stirred in both of them.

Eventually Robbie and Sportacus pulled apart from the kiss, they smiled at one another and continued to hold each other close. It was Robbie who broke the contented silence which stood between them first. "Whatever are we going to tell the kids?" He asked the hero concerned about the effect their relationship might have on his standing in the youngster's eyes.

"I have a funny feeling that we won't have to tell them anything. Despite the fact the children haven't said anything to me directly I know they have realized that something has changed between us. I don't think it will take the kids long to work out what exactly has changed between us, especially if we carry on behaving like this."

"True, I am sure if we carry on kissing like this then sooner or later the youngsters will work out we are a couple now."

The hero chucked as the other man said. "Well we do seem to like kissing."

"I am not sure that after just two kisses you can say you like something. Personally I'd think you might want to try a few more first." The villain said with laughter and mischief in his eyes.

"You may well have a point there. How about this, I have liked kissing you so far and I plan to kiss you many more times to see if I continue to enjoy them."

"Many more kiss's that sounds like a very wonderful idea to me."

"Does it?" Sportacus asked him with a smile on his face.

"Oh yes it does."

"Good I am glad you feel that way Robbie."

The taller man smiled down at the other man, he kissed Sportacus gently on the lips, it was only for a few moments but the hero knew that for Robbie this was a huge step forward. "That was lovely Robbie."

The villain blushed slightly. "No it wasn't it was short and clumsy."

"Then try again, as with all things the more you practice the better you get." The blond said to the slender man determined to encourage him to try again. Robbie looked away from Sportacus the hero turned the raven haired villain's face back towards him. "Try again, trust me it will be better than the first time."

Robbie gulped, it took him a moment to gather himself and his courage together but eventually the tall man decided to try again. The villain leant in softly he brought his lips to those of the blond man and slowly he began to move his lips against those of the shorter man. Sportacus let out a small whimper, the hero began to kiss the villain back who responded by deepening the kiss. This caused the hero to let out another noise of pleasure the slender man obviously liked those noises because he made a small growl in the back of his throat. Gently Robbie broke the kiss surprised by him doing this the hero looked up at the man he loved with his bright blue eyes slightly hooded with pleasure. The villain spoke to the other man. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have growled like that."

"Oh no you should have it sounded good to me."

"Well what an evening, I only came out to warn you about what I'd sensed and instead I ended up with a lot more than that. I'm not complaining this was just unexpected."

"Unexpected but good I hope." The hero said to him softly.

"Oh it wasn't good, it was wonderful."

"Good I'm glad."

Robbie stepped away from the hero slowly and very reluctantly. "Well it's getting late and I know you need to be heading to bed."

"Yes your right I do need to get some sleep."

"Good night Sportacus."

"Good night Robbie."

The blond man watched the villain as he walked away returning to his home underground. Sportacus was glad that the two of them had met today. It had moved their relationship along the hero had enjoyed the kisses that they had shared very much indeed. Sportacus hoped that the two of them could kiss again soon, he also hoped that whatever trouble it was that Robbie had sensed would not be too hard for him to deal with and might actually somehow help to bring out more of the villains long lost heroic self.


	4. Chapter 4

Part four:

Due to the warning from Robbie that something bad was going to happen, Sportacus kept a close eye on everything as well as everyone in town and was very careful when he did go on a rescue. The hero was also aware that the raven haired villain was also keeping watch, he was subtle about doing so but that was Robbie's way. Over the same time the romantic relationship between the two men had grown, the pair would kiss often and had also started to go out on dates. Just as the tall man had suggested to the blond man the children had soon caught onto the fact that their hero and the villain were at the start of a romantic relationship. The younger and older members of Lazy Town had taken to the relationship quite willingly but this had mostly been down to how happy the relationship with Robbie clearly made the hero they all adored so much.

Sportacus had been rescuing the children from part of the old castle of Lazy Town when the disaster finally did occur. He had rescued all of the kids when the building began to collapse around him the hero quickly began to make his way outside but before Sportacus could reach the exit masonry fell on him pinning the blond down, the hero knew without sports candy he couldn't lift it. The children outside were frantic, they wanted to help their friend but the children were being prevented from doing this by the mayor and miss Busybody who knew that Sportacus would want them to stay safe now they were safe.

It was at this moment that Robbie, who up to now had been watching the disaster unfold, decided that he couldn't let this happen he loved Sportacus to much to lose him. So the raven haired man took a deep breath, and ran past the rest of the residents of the town into the collapsing building. "SPORTACUS!" He called out with all of his might once inside.

"ROBBIE! GET OUT NOW!" The athletic man shouted back.

"NO! I WON'T." The villain declared, it didn't take him long to find the trapped man in the falling castle.

Blue eyes met grey and the hero frowned up at him. "You shouldn't have come."

"Yes I should have. Trust me." Robbie took hold of the hero holding him close hugging him, the tall man closed his eyes and concentrated hard on his magic the man in purple knew what he needed and the villain also knew he would give everything he had even his life as long as the one he loved was safe.

Sportacus moved as close as he could to the man holding him, if this was going to be the end then he was happy Robbie was here with him. The hero felt a light kiss on his forehead, there was a sudden rush of air and then Sportacus felt like he was falling. The next thing the blond man knew he was laying on the ground outside the falling castle looking at the pile of stones which had been the ruins of the Lazy Town castle and the stunned residents of Lazy Town.

Carefully the athletic man stood, Sportacus was happy to note that he wasn't too badly hurt just a few cuts and bruises. As they realized that it really was the town hero standing before them, cheers went up from the people of Lazy Town and the kids all jumped up and down with joy. "SPORTACUS! You are alright!" Stephanie exclaimed with happiness before hugging him hard.

The blue clad man returned the hug and then looked around for Robbie only to find him missing. "Robbie where is he?" Sportacus asked a sick feeling rising in him.

Ziggy pointed one shaking had towards the debris. "Under there somewhere."

"No... No..." The hero said softly his voice full of disbelief, his blue eyes filled with tears as the truth sunk in. "He saved me... Robbie gave his life for mine..." A sob escaped Sportacus, the children all gathered round the hero hugging him as the hero of Lazy Town cried out his heart.

As the fallen building settled part of the debris moved, it was Stingy who spotted something shimmering amongst the remnants of the building. "Hey what's that?" The young man asked pointing at it.

Others turned to look at what Stingy was pointing at and it was Ziggy who said. "It looks like a glowing the top of a big orb."

When the younger blond said this Sportacus's head came up sharply, he took looked over to where Stingy was pointing and his blue eyes widened with realisation. "A magic shield... Robbie..." Quickly the hero was on his feet and racing towards the white shimmering light amongst the debris determined to see if it was what he thought it was.

"Can we help?" Stephanie asked the blue clad hero from a distance away from the rubble.

"No thank you. I want you all to stay safely over there." Sportacus said as he carefully made his way towards what was he could now clearly see was defiantly the top of a magical shield.

The hero began to remove the rubble away from the shield working to make sure that nothing would fall on him or anyone else. Eventually, Sportacus could see more of it and as soon as he could see, he could hardly believe what had happened. Robbie was curled up on his side, his body was glowing bright white and his hero's crystal whole and shining like a beacon was in the air not far above him. It was the crystal now fully working again that was generating this protective barrier round its hero. Instantly made to feel better by this discovery the athletic man was quickly back to work, taking only occasional breaks for water and fruit to help him keep going. Soon enough Sportacus had the whole barrier in its half orb shape shown to him carefully the hero put his hand out onto the shield. "Robbie! Robbie! You need to wake up!" The hero cried out to the man inside desperately wanting him awake.

Slowly the raven haired man stirred, gradually his grey eyes opened, then as he carefully sat up Robbie noticed his crystal floating above him healed and glowing brightly. The villain's eyes widened, he however knew what to do, so the tall man cupped his hands together and held them up above him. The crystal descended into the hands of the raven haired man, as Robbie closed his hands round it a bright light glowed round the still seated villain. It was such a bright white that Sportacus had to close his eyes for the few moments that it shone round the raven haired man. As the light finally dimmed the athletic hero opened his eyes, Robbie was now standing before him and as the blond man took him in the bright blue eyes widened.

The change in the tall man was startling, he still wore purple smart clothing fitted close to the body, but now the darker black that use to be behind his smart cloths were grey blue to match his eyes. Robbie's crystal just like Sportacus's was in the centre of his chest set in a star shaped silver coloured casing which held the two parts of his formal waistcoat together instead of buttons which had done so before. His raven black hair was still jelled up as it had been before the change had happened. As he walked forward a cloak deep purple on the outside and grey blue on the in billowed out behind him, it was attached to his shoulders by two shoulder clasps also shaped like stars and it had a tall collar emphasising his slender neck.

Sportacus covered the short distance between them quickly, he grabbed Robbie and hugged him hard, turning his face into the raven haired man's shoulder. The taller man returned the embrace, the blond man in his arms shuddered once this made the newly renewed hero realize that the other hero was crying into his shoulder. Gently Robbie rubbed the back of the man in his arms, the children stood a short distance away, none of them moved or spoke they were well aware that this moment belonged to these two people. Slowly but surely Sportacus responded to these calming gestures from Robbie until at last his tears subsided. The athletic man reluctantly pulled back from the other hero, their gazes met, with a soft smile for the blond the slender man pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I'm alright love."

"You scared me Robbie but I am so glad that you are alright." As the shorter man spoke his relief was evident.

The grey eyed man looked down at himself and then back to the blond. "Well this feels odd after so long."

"You have a cloak... Doesn't that get in your way a little?"

"Yes I do have a cloak love and I can make it vanish if I wish to so no it doesn't get in the way."

Sportacus took in the slender man's new appearance again and then asked softly. "So what were you called like this?"

"Enchantment is my technical name but I prefer to stay as Robbie it's a much better name."

"I don't know I think Enchantment rather suites you as a name."

The other members of town who had joined them by this point also gave him nods. "Well I'll think about going back to my old name but for now I'm still Robbie."

With a smile on her face Stephanie said. "So should we leave you and your boyfriend alone now Sportacus? I mean I am sure you two would like some time alone together."

The blue clad hero gave a surprised start and looked over at the pink haired young woman, Stephanie grinned back at him mischief dancing in her eyes. Sportacus gulped he looked to Robbie who said nothing instead he just smiled at him. After a few moments of silence the blond answered the brown eyed girl's question. "Well I would very much like to be alone with my boyfriend yes but I don't want you all to feel you have to go."

"Oh no we know that we could stay but right now I thin and I'm sure the others agree that the two of you deserve some time alone." As Stephanie looked round at the rest of the people present they all gave the two men nods.

Quickly the residents of Lazy Town bustled off to their homes until eventually the two heroes were left standing alone. Unable to hold it in anymore Robbie began to laugh it was a wonderful musical sound that filled Sportacus's heart with happiness and he addressed his now official boyfriend. "Well so much for the concerns about our relationship. Do you want to come home with me to the airship or would you prefer it if I came down to the lair?"

"As much as I'd like to just go back to the lair I think at some point I need to brave the airship. I think I will be much better with you beside me."

Side by side the two men set off for the airship, the blond called up to his home. "Ladder!" Sure enough it descended.

Carefully the shorter man helped the taller up into his home in the sky, with gentle encouragement from the one he loved Robbie began to venture round the space he even looked out of the windows down onto the town. The whole time Sportacus wasn't far away, when the raven haired man had finished looking around the athletic man gave him a hug. "You did really well Robbie."

The tall man shook slightly but returned the hug. "I think I could get use to coming up here with time and besides which your airship is really built just for you."

"You may have a point there but there are two alterations which I can make to her I think will benefit us both."

"Oh what are they?"

"The first is this, airship set up sleeping for two and second airship set up dining for two."

"Sleeping and dining for two set." The air ships AI chirped.

The blond hero turned to his companion a smile on his face. "See now we can both use the airship."

"Well that's one way round the problem." The once villain said with a chuckle.

"Will you stay with me tonight Robbie? I'd sleep much better being able to hold you close."

The taller man sighed as the other hero gave him a pleading look with those big blue eyes, a look that as always had his resistance melting like ice cream in the sun. "Alright I'll spend the night."

So it was that when night came to Lazy Town it found the raven haired man curled up in what was now a double bed in the airship with Sportacus. The two men were facing each other and they held each other close as they slept a deep peaceful sleep. Little did they know that they were both dreaming of their future together or that in actual fact their future together as a couple was going to be very bright indeed.


End file.
